


Elite

by Sociophobia459



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociophobia459/pseuds/Sociophobia459
Summary: Set in the future near 2500 (I'm not entirely sure yet) where two girls, Nova and Shia, wish to participate in the Elite program where they both need the money to live, at least, decently, but Nova and Shia's past together could get in the way of it all and could cost them all they have.Author's notes-So I'm not sure what years it will be, specifically, but it will be around 2500, so pretty far in the future. Also, the Elites made a sport that involves wing suits where they do tricks, kind of like military jets in a way, with nothing but a wingsuit and limited fuel in a suit and they get points for tricks. Nova and Shia are around the age of 100 (which is young in the future like around 15-16 in our time) because of this Anti-Aging stuff and partly because of evolution. I'll have an authors note every chapter, either at the beginning or the end, explaining what some terms and situations. Kind of like my author's note here.Author is me obviously.Thanks for reading this, I appreciate it,SociophobiaFear of People and Society





	1. Prologue

Year ???

Perspective ???

It hasn't always been this way. 

Although, I've never felt this way before.

"I am an Elite.

I will never be broken,

I will never be lost,

In mind or body,

I shall be the best,

I shall never be beaten,

Nothing is above me,

Because I am already at the top."

My.

First.

Day...

It was so liberating 

I feel so free

My favorite part of all this:

"Because I am already at the top"

Part of me cries for help

And the other part?

Screams for success and freedom.

I

Am

The

"Ultimate"


	2. Chapter 1

Year 2529

Perspective Nova

"Hey dipshit! Wake up!"

My pod is shaking from the outside, along with the others on my column. Shouts of anger and annoyance come from the other pods. Well shit, I thought to myself. My best friend is Shia, the one that's shaking my pod, and yesterday, the pod keeper, who's on my column, told us that if she didn't stop shaking the pods every morning, that we'd be kicked out. 

"Nova! We have practice! Goddamnit! Get! Up!"

She emphasised every word as if there was something going on today...

Fuck

I quickly get up from my pod and press the button on my suit to change from Podwear© to Outwear© and select the option "work" and I get out of the pod in a hurry.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," I exclaim with urgency.

"Yeah, get it now," Shia says, with the most obvious "I told you so" tone she could muster.

She's not good with expression with tone of voice or with her facial expressions either, but instead, she uses all the bad words in the book that she could find. Although, one day, it will come back to bite her. 

"You finally fucking get it? It's training day! The most important day of our lives and you just sleep through it? You're lucky I managed to get us the last spot so that means we're last." 

Correction, it was me who got that last spot for us, I think but don't dare say it. Shia isn't a bad person but I don't think she's really a good one either. She likes to take credit for herself and acts like a lunatic when I try to remind her what really happened. 

But

Isn't that what best friends are for? We're practically sisters, in a way. She can be bratty but I can too.

"I'm not sure. It's the same way you've been playing that ancient game, though."

"What ancient game?"

"You know the one with the monsters?"

"A lot of games are like that, Nova. Be more specific, idiot," I can almost hear her roll her eyes from her voice. Almost.

"Okay, I believe it had an evil flower-"

"That's fucking Undertale! How could you not know?"

"That game is so old! Had to be made in like the early 2000, right?"

"2016 actually."

"Okay, whatever," I sigh and we pause the conversation to continue booking it to the fields.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

We make it to the field just in time to see the Elites playing there too.

"Holy shit," Shia says. No filter, I swear.

The manager glares at her and Shia still doesn't care. She continues to look up in awe watching the Elites participate in practice with us. They practically invented the sport about 100 years ago! Anti-Aging© is really doing a number on them. 

They continue doing their tricks, flying up in the sky. It's like watching old-school military jets perform. Their wingsuits help with aerodynamics and speed. They can only use a certain amount before they run out. Certain number of time equals only a certain number of tricks, meaning, only a certain number of points. Precision, trust, and ability. That's their three word motto but since they've expanded their facility, they've also expanded their motto. I really don't like it and think it's self-absorbed but Shia has it drawn into the border of her pod and everything. 

"I am an Elite.

I will never be broken,

I will never be lost,

In mind or body,

I shall be the best,

I shall never be beaten,

Nothing is above me,

Because I am already at the top."

The part that gets to me the most: "Because I am already at the top"? Why is it always about them? They take a good moral "nothing is above me" and spin it into something so unsportsmanship like, that it should be a crime. I don't say anything because everyone around me would vaporize me within a millisecond of it coming out of my mouth, including Shia. We're all here to see which one's will join the next generation of Elites and I don't want to ruin that chance to help Shia and myself in getting out of this place. Where we live is not bad, per se, but it certainly isn't well off like the Moon or something like that. I need to make the cut. To help us, to help her.

Shia comes from a very bad familial group. I have only been put into a parental group and I'm so grateful for that. We had too many minor parental groups because others decided to reproduce illegally and it caused too much chaos for too many people. Soon, the Earth, Moon, Mars, and Galaxy leaders came together to form a small group with some of the minor parental groups called the minor familial group that would be soon to grow up into a familial group and house more minor groups, familial and parental. The parental groups get to only have one minor, familial or parental. I am, luckily, a minor parental group that will grow up to be in a parental group with a minor.

Shia's family had way too many minors that the familial group gave up on them and just left them on Podhousing© doorsteps. The Earth leader filed an investigation on the minors and found the previous familial group. 

But they forgot one minor:

Shia

She was left on our Podhousing© doorstep and it was one of the poorest parts of the cube. One of my parental group people went and checked the wailing from outside and she found Shia and convinced the other parental group people to take her in. He wasn't very happy about it but he'd do anything for the other. Just like she'd do anything for him. So they, illegally, took her in. They will keep her in my pod until she grows out of being a minor. We have no idea what her group is. We plan to lie and say we found her to be groupless and turn her in. We don't know what would happen then but we do know that if she remains groupless for any longer, she could be locked up. 

Could

Could

Could

Could

She could be locked up. That doesn't tell what really happens. I won't lose her. She is the reason I'm still alive. 

I.

Can't.

Lose.

Her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Note*
> 
> Whoo boy there's a lot to cover in this chapter...
> 
> Okay so Podwear is like PJ's and Outwear is like clothing you wear out and about. The suit is never taken off but washes itself. Outwear has different settings that you can buy and customize like "work", "fancy", "casual", etc.
> 
> Also, I probably should've said this but I thought it implied that but anyway, the reason the podkeeper didn't get after them is because they weren't there (I'll explain why in a later chapter.
> 
> Yes, Undertale (by Toby Fox) is part of the story and is an "ancient game" mainly because of the lack of resources, "weird" way they use phones in the game, and the clothing, that and it's also over a few hundred years old... also yes, I am an Undertale fan along with Shia.
> 
> Anti-Aging is given at birth where it helps the minor live a LONG, LONG time, approximately 600-1,000 years old.
> 
> Wing suits have jets.
> 
> Minors are children, Parentals are ONLY allowed to have one child, Familials are GIVEN more than one child. The groups are based on pay, housing (haha... or podding lol), and other outside factors. 
> 
> Think of a hall full of huge individual capsules, those are podhouses.
> 
> There is an Earth leader, Moon leader, Mars leader, and other Galaxy leaders.
> 
> If you are groupless for a certain number of years after "minorhood" has passed, then certain charges can be pressed, but that's a spoiler so I'm not saying anything.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Sociophobia


End file.
